The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, specifically, to a technology effective for a high-frequency power amplifier which is mounted in an RF module for mobile phones, amplifies the electric power of a high-frequency signal and outputs the amplified signal.
One of the constituent parts of a mobile phone is a high-frequency power amplifier for amplifying a high-frequency signal whose electric power has been modulated and supplying the amplified high-frequency signal to an antenna.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-94094 (patent document 1) discloses a technology for reducing the size of a high-frequency amplifying field effect transistor having a drain off-set region and also the ON-resistance of the transistor by installing conductor plugs for pulling out electrodes over a source region, a drain region and a reach-through layer, coupling first layer wirings to these conductor plugs and further coupling second layer wirings for backing to the first layer wirings over the conductor plugs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-509867 (patent document 2) discloses a technology capable of preventing damage caused by the local concentration of a current in a high voltage-resistant device having a region doped in a low concentration and a contact zone doped in a high concentration in which a more constant current distribution is obtained due to resistance between a protective zone and the contact zone which is surrounded by the annular protective zone at a short interval in order to improve resistance to damage by a local break-down at the corner of the contact zone.    [patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-94094    [patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-509867